


Accidents

by Akichin



Category: Justice League (2017)
Genre: Flashborg - Freeform, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Spoilers, two lovely dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 21:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12779826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akichin/pseuds/Akichin
Summary: But Barry, or rather, Flash, isn't the son of a god like Diana Prince or a man from the oceans like Arthur Curry.No, heck, Barry Allen is a normal guy and maybe his naïve normality encourages him to treat Victor as his equal.--Aka - Barry's very talkative and Victor doesn't mind.





	Accidents

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! English isn't my first language and though I love to write, I'm not very good when I have to write a fic in English. (yes, I'm lazy and I have to try more)  
> So, if you have suggestions, please tell me! 
> 
> I saw the film yesterday and I LOVED these two, so I decided to write this (stupid) fanfic based on the cemetery's scene.

 

« _We're the accidents_.»  
Barry says it with a shallow smile, his lips simply creased in one of those empty grins that usually appear on his face when he's nervous.  
And right now he's feeling stupid, uncomfortable, because Victor is by his side, but he doesn't speak at all.  
Not a word or a condescending smile; no, there is only Victor Stone who's looking at Barry Allen as if he were an alien.  
And _honestly_ , Victor has seen so many strange things already - he knows from first-hand experience – considering that he came back to life like a robotic Jesus Christ.  
But Barry, or rather, _Flash_ , isn't the son of a god like Diana Prince or a man from the oceans like Arthur Curry.  
No, heck, Barry Allen is a _normal_ guy and maybe his _naïve_ _normality_ encourages him to treat Victor as his equal.

  
«Sometimes you can say _no_ , you know. You don't have to pretend if you don't like me. I mean, if I'm annoying, just tell me “ _hey, Barry, this isn't good_ ”, and I swear--»  
Victor lets him talk for a while, he's not really listening him, but he follows the rhythm of his words as he digs into the ground in search of the damn tomb of Superman.  
He would like to tell him that he's not the problem at the moment, that he's a cool guy, but a _cemetery_ isn't the best place to make some friends.  
But Allen doesn't understand, and he continues to talk and talk, until Victor stops digging and looks at him, trying to find the right words for not being misunderstood.  
«I don't want to interrupt your interesting monologue, really, but I would like to remind you that the others are waiting for us. We're here for Superman, remember?»  
His crimson-bionic eye is the only source of light around them and it's exactly his reddish aura that attracts Barry, that makes him stop without being offended by his harsh words.

  
«I'd invite you out, if I wasn't a _Tin woodman_ , but not now, Allen.»  
Victor tries to remain serious, it's quite natural since his father decided to resurrect him, but right now, the expression on Barry's face is too exhilarating.  
  
«You shouldn't call me Allen, just Barry is--»  
He talks again, but after a couple of seconds he begins to blush, his cheeks as red as the speeder's suit he usually wears during a fight.  
«Do you wanna date me? Oh God, a date, like, a _date_?! Because I'm not used to that kind of things.»  
He hides a nervous laugh behind his palm while his eyes don't leave Victor's face.  
And Barry is sure, he knows what he's seeing right now: a small, almost imperceptible smile is painted on the latter's lips and he smiles too, in return, affected by Victor's sarcasm.

  
«And, _Tin woodman_? Is it a Wizard of Oz reference?»  
«Sometimes you're so slow, Barry Allen.»

**Author's Note:**

> Why Ray Fisher and Ezra Miller are so cute? WHY?  
> Anyway, I really would like to make Flashborg a thing, so I hope to see a lot of fanfics about them.  
> \---  
> find me on tumblr @awesomeakimi


End file.
